Spin the Truth
by Ms Kitten
Summary: It's Kaylee's birthday and she convinces the crew to join her in a fun game of truth and dare, but not completely like we know it. Silly fun.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them, they are all Joss' and don't we all wish he could be allowed to play with them a little further than he got... So I'm borrowing them and I promise I will put them right back where I found them once I'm done.

Title: Spin The Truth

Rating: Teen, cause our crew mixed with alcohol and major sexual tension _will_ be at least teen rated.

Timeline: Post Objects in Space, but before Serenity the movie.

AN: Let's pretend this is the place where Book has left the ship, but Inara is still on. Not that I don't like Book. I like all our crew members for different reasons. But considering the scenario, I think you all understand why Book wouldn't be there. It's Kaylee's birthday and she convinces the crew to join her in a game...

AN2: I wrote this particular story in December 2005 and the sequel was started shortly after. The sequel isn't finished yet so you are being pre-warned on that. I hope to one day get the last couple of chapters done, so I can write a "The End" there, too. Many thanks to EngineAngel who betaed this story (and all my other Firefly stories for that matter) for me.

* * *

- This is too juvenile, he commented. - And I'm _not_ letting River drink. 

Kaylee and River exchanged significant glances at each other. The two of them shared a common problem. A doctor that answered to Simon Tam. The guy that never seemed to be able to get his foot out of his mouth long enough to let the mechanic know how he felt about her and who still viewed his little sister as the fourteen year old girl she had been when she had been sent to the Academy.

- Adult next week, River reminded him. - No power in the 'verse can stop me then.

Simon groaned and rubbed his temple, did she _have_ to remind him?

- You might as well just let her drink tonight, since she's gonna start then anyway, Kaylee pointed out. - 'Sides, I was fifteen when I started drinkin', jus' be glad she didn' start sooner.

- She's _not_ drinking tonight, and that's final.

- Fine, Kaylee exclaimed and threw her hands in the air in defeat. - I'll just modify the rules, then. Penalty is either a shot or strippin' off a piece of clothin'.

She gave River a wink, knowing the younger girl didn't mind stripping off every single item of clothes if it came down to it.

- Agreed, River cheerfully replied.

Simon, who had gotten lost in the thoughts of the mechanic dressed in nothing, quickly shook it off as he visioned the horror Kaylee and River just had agreed on. His sister stripping down in front of _everyone_, this including _Jayne_. Wash was married and at least he and Mal had the decency to turn around, but Jayne would just sit there and stare, thinking god knows what... The idea of that was even more horrifying than the idea of his little sister getting drunk.

- No ruttin' way, Simon exclaimed.

Never hearing him swear before in his entire stay on Serenity, Kaylee started giggling so loudly, she had troubles standing. River had to support the slightly heavier mechanic, whilst trying not to laugh herself.

- What's so funny, the confused doctor asked his sister, as the mechanic in her arms was currently unable to respond.

- Simon swore, River said in a sing-song voice. - Kaylee thought it was cute...

This resulted in another five minutes filled with giggling, before Kaylee again was able to argue with her doctor.

- Jus' like everyone else she has to have a penalty an' since you won' let her drink, she has ta do somethin' else, then won' she? It's _my_ birthday an' I ain't lettin' you ruin your sister's fun, just 'cause she's a week from turnin' eighteen.

- Can't it be something _else_ than drinking or stripping?

- Like what, the mechanic challenged.

After searching his brain long enough to make it hurt, Simon threw his hands up in defeat.

- Fine, she can drink.

The two girls squealed and embraced him in a victorious group hug, before heading for the dining area to prepare for the evening.

- Shiny, Kaylee exclaimed. - I'm keepin' the strippin' rule though, got a shiny new twist to the game.

- Promise I won't strip, River told her brother, who looked seconds away from objecting again. - ...much...

The last was just audiable for Kaylee who let out another fit of giggles.

* * *

- Allright, Kaylee said as they all had found their seats. 

Instead of sitting just at the table playing, Kaylee and River had made eight spots on the floor with pillows to sit on.

- The game's Truth or Dare, person who's gonna be challengin' has ta spin the bottle to see who's gonna be challenged.

- Wait a secon', Jayne objected. - Why can't we jus' ask the person we want?

- 'Cause then you'll only be askin' Simon, this way it'll be more fair. The person the bottle ends up on, gets to choose Truth or Dare. Truth is jus' a question that he or she has ta answer truthfully to, the Dare's somethin' he or she has ta do. You're allowed to pass on it after hearin' it, but then ya have ta either do a penalty shot or take of a piece of clothin'. If the bottle ends up on yourself, you go straight for the penalty.

Kaylee stopped and grinned for a moment before revealling her new game twist.

- Wize thing would be to do a little bit of both, cause whoever passes out first will be stripped down completely.

- Wizer would be to do the Truths and Dares, River pointed out, casually casting a glance at her brother.

- Also, no Truth or Dare can be asked again. Once asked, noone can the person the same thing.

Kaylee grinned as she heard the disappointed groan from Jayne. Hand grasped around the bottle, she got up from her seat and poured a shot for each of the 8 people, thereby emptying the first bottle, making it available for spinning.

- Birthday girl gets first spin, any objections, she asked.

Everyone shaking their heads... well everyone that _counted_. She took a firm grip on the bottle and spun it around in the middle. It took a little longer than she would like for it to slow down. Then disappointingly the bottle neck ended up pointing at her. She put the shot glass to her mouth, the objective was to get drunk, wasn't it? And she poured the burning liquid down her throat and motioned to River, whose hands was within reaching distance of the liquer bottles, to fill it up again.

- What's in the rules about who goes after someone who got themselves, Simon asked.

- I get another turn, Kaylee quickly answered, grabbing the bottle.

- No, wait a minute, Jayne objected. - You got your turn. I'm next.

- Suggestion, River piped up from Kaylee's left. - Only if person strips instead of taking the shot, they forfeits their turn to person on the left.

Jayne was about to object to it being the _left_ side, but it was drowned in voices of agreement. Kaylee grinned and grabbed the bottle again. This time spinning it with a little less force. After a few spins it settled on pointing towards Jayne. The mercenary grinned.

- Truth or Dare, Jayne?

- Truth, he answered with a self-concious grin.

There wasn't a single sexual fact in the 'verse that would make him take a shot 'fore answering. And with Kaylee's new strip rules and no boundaries on questions he was gonna be having a lot of fun. Kaylee gracefully ignored his grin.

- Tell me your ma's favourite nickname for ya when ya was little.

Wash choked on his laughter and a a crumb from a protein bar he had just finished, which made him start coughing like mad. This was the first time in his life he had seen a blush appear in Jayne's cheeks. Zoe was forced to hit his back a couple of times before the pilot again could breathe somewhat normally. The grin Jayne had been sporting was nowhere to be seen and he took the shot like a man. The crew hadn't finished laughing as the mercenary spun the bottle.

- Truth or Dare, Wash, he smirked.

- Dare, Wash replied.

He knew that anything Jayne would want to know, would earn him a deaththreat or worse... a ban from bed from his lovely wife, should he answer. When he heard a groan from Jayne he _knew_ that the mercinary had hoped for a truth.

- Can I dare 'im ta answer a question?

- _No_, the entire crowd answered in unison.

Grumbling a bit, Jayne went silent as if he was actually thinking. Both three and four minutes passed before a familliar smirk found its way back to his face.

- I dare ya to show off your _special_ tattoo.

Wash went delightfully pink and turned to Zoe, who wasn't meeting his eyes, then to Mal, who he caught wearing a smirk on his own face.

- How did _he_ know, he asked, pointing to the mercenary.

- Wouldn't _you_ like ta know, Jayne smirked.

- What tattoo, Kaylee asked at the same time, genuinely curious. - I got on this boat 'fore Jayne, so why's I don' know?

Mal snorted at the mere memory. He hadn't seen it, but he had heard enough tales from an annoyed Zoe from back when Wash had still only been running after her. Mal's laughing caused immediate interesst from the rest of the crew.

- I _was_ jus' gonna ask ya to tell us 'bout it, ya know, but ya _had_ ta ask for a dare.

Jayne was loving this moment. All attention was one someone else, noone even remembering his blush from before.

- You might as well tell'em the backstory if you's to show'em, Mal suggested to a very reluctant Wash.

- Please, Wash, Kaylee pleaded. - It's my birthday.

- If I tell you all, you let me off the hook on showing it, Wash asked, hopefully.

- _No_, everyone replied.

Wash sat in silence. Pondering on whether or not he was to give in or not. The penalty was tempting, but he knew that most likely Jayne was more interessted in him taking a penalty than to go through with the dare. He wasn't usually that brave of a man, he flew them, but he never went on jobs with them, well almost never. And he wasn't that bothered by being a whimp. As long as Zoe still loved him, nothing mattered. Not even revealling something that so far only him, Zoe and the amused tattooer had seen so far. Finally he stood up and fickled with his belt.

- Aw... Wash, can't ya jus' show us an' not go straight for strippin', Kaylee said, pouting.

Wash didn't reply. As soon as his belt was undone. He pulled down the back of his pants, along with the back of his boxer, revealling, to everyone's amusement, a tattoo of a... _lamb_... He didn't remember getting it. He remembered drinking and then a nasty hangover companied with a terrible ache in his right butt cheek. Having no medic on board and Mal being busy he had turned to Zoe, who he had more than once tried to get the attention of. She didn't seem so overly fond of him, but she was compassionate enough to agree to check what this could be. When the words _'I wuv Zoe'_ met her eyes, she had believed it to be a set-up and just silently left the room. Wash hadn't understood what this was all about before he had gotten up and checked out his butt in the mirror...

Of course he had gone back to the only tattoo parlor on that particular moon and gotten confirmed that he had indeed been in there, demanding a tattoo. Not just that... he had insisted on the word being _'wuv'_ instead of _'love'_. The parlor wasn't all that proper, no matter the level of drunkness they would never turn down a potential customer. So thanks to that Wash would permanently be carrying his drunken devotion to Zoe on his butt, along with the silly lamb that inspired his favourite nickname for her.

- It's kinda sweet, actually, Kaylee stated. - You knowing you loved Zoe back then.

- Oh I knew I loved her allright, but the tattoo was more matter of beverages like these than anything else, Wash chuckled.

- It did catch my attention, though, Zoe said, slightly chuckling at the memory. - And I do think it was sweet.

- You _walked out the door_, Wash reminded her.

- Didn' know what else to do, the first mate replied. - I had a lamb with a talkin' bubble sayin' that you _wuved_ me.

Wash blushed slightly and looked away.

- I still _wuv_ you, lambytoes, he murmured.

His head again turned towards her and met her eyes. His lips followed and captured hers in a kiss. As he let go he gave a quick victorious glance towards Jayne who was looking more and more nauseous by the second, before once more looking at his wife.

- Says so right here on my tush.

The rest of the crew, except Jayne joined in on the laughter.

- So, guess it's my turn, Wash said, grabbing the bottle.

He spun it and watched it intensely until it finally landed on Kaylee.

- Truth or Dare, Kaylee, he asked.

- Dare, the mechanic replied.

* * *

By the next time Wash's bottle landed on the cheerfull mechanic, they were all drunker, much louder and a whole less clothed. 

- Truth or Dare, lil' Kaylee, he slurred, happily drunk as a skunk.

- Well I said Dare las' time, so now I's goin' with Truth.

Wash blinked to get his focus back, the booze clearly affecting his concentration.

- _Ms Frye_, he said, demonstrating a courteous bow. - Have you ever had sex in public?

Kaylee looked pensive at first as if she was thinking through all her sexual encounters. In reality she had just had too many shots the last few rounds, having stripped down a fair amount. It wasn't as she had refused to answer or do a dare, in fact she had done them all, she just had a _nack_ for getting herself whenever it was her turn.

- Engine room, count, she finally asked in responce.

Mal snorted.

- Shoul' count when ya got an audience...

Kaylee started giggling, not able to stop herself for several minutes.

- Forgot you was there capt'n.

Her giggles increased when she saw the slight confused and jealous glances Simon was throwing at Mal. And she aimed her hand for the bottle, hoping that she wouldn't once again get herself as she was stripped down far enough as it was and she needed a little break from the shots. Not that the game wasn't fun, she far from regretted it. Luckily the bottle behaved and settled itself for the second time that evening on Jayne.

The mercenary gulped, as he had hoped to not have anymore attacks from the mechanic. The others tried, but most of them never managed him to take his penalty, his drunkeness and lighter clothing was like Kaylee from sheer bad luck with the bottle... well in his case _mostly_ that.

- Dare, he said before she even got to ask him what challenge he would like.

- I dare ya to..., she started.

She searched the room for inspiration, before her eyes landed on Jayne, and an evil smirk appeared on her usual sunny and cheerfull face.

- ...to shave your legs... no strike that, shave your legs _and_ chest.

Jayne glared at Kaylee who couldn't stop giggling, knowing she had once again stomped the man-ape.

- You're evil, he grumbled and took another shot.

Rolling his eyes as the booze shot right to his head, he let out a groan. Jayne was a very experienced drinker, but even _he_ had his limits and he was getting dangerously close to reaching them.

His mood got a whole lot better when his bottle landed on the doctor. He had been waiting all game to get another go at Simon. The last time _Truth_ had been chosen. And Simon had quickly drunk before answering the question on who he'd have a one-night-stand with.

Simon was about as drunk as Kaylee, only he had _never_ gotten himself in a spin. He was even less clothed, in fact the only piece of clothing that remained on his body was his boxers, much to Kaylee's satisfaction.

- Truth or Dare, doc?

- Dare..., Simon answered, allready fearing what the mercenary had in mind.

Jayne looked over at Kaylee who was licking her lip, whilst observing Simons upper body moving as the doctor shifted to another sitting position, then he looked over at Simon and his trademark smirk returned to his face.

- I dare ya to unhook lil' Kaylee's bra, he said, before adding. - _With one hand_...

Simon looked at Kaylee and turned a dark shade of red.

- Thought you weren't allowed to make stripping dares, he yelped, thinking back at when Jayne had dared Inara to strip and had the entire gang protesting on the dare being valid.

- You ain't removin' clothin', jus' unhookin', Jayne smirked.

Kaylee bit her lip as her eyes met Simons.

- He's right, she muttered.

The rest of the crew didn't make any objections to the dare either, mostly because Kaylee didn't seem to mind it. If she had it would have been a completely different story. Also they were intrigued with what it was the doctor would choose.

Simon was wasted, it was just the shock of the dare that had given him a moment of clarity and now that was gone. He was still blushing as he crawled against the mechanic, far from stable-like. As he manouvered to face her back, Jayne made a noise.

- Lookin's cheatin', hav'ta face'er.

The logical part of Simons brain that would usually object to such a sudden change in rules, was subdued to large quantities of alcohol, so he simply obeyed. His warm upper body gently brushing against Kaylees as his right hand struggled to find her bra clasp through her shirt. It proved to be most difficult.

When the clasp simply wouldn't obey him _through_ the shirt he let his hand slip _underneath_ it and moved up. This forced him to press his chest harder into hers, though he met no objections from her. After some drunken fumbling the mechanism snapped open and Simon silently moved back to his seat. Not quite believing he had actually _done_ that.

Avoiding everyone's stares, Simon grabbed the bottle and spun. He was a bit too eager and had to wait a minute until the bottle finally settles on Mal.

- Truth or Dare?

- Dare, Mal replied.

He gave Simon a look that said _'remember who's your captain'_, something that completely missed the medic's attention, as he had difficulties with just staying focused on the game.

- I dare you... to be... companionized by Inara, Simon slurred.

Mal and Inara gave each other a look before making loud objections and it took poor Simon a couple of minutes before he realized what they thought he had meant. He shook his head quickly.

- _Nooo_, not what I meant.., he mubled, waving his hands. - Dressing up as Inara... no... like her... her dress... _River?_

He turned to see his younger sister giggling as her top three percent brother was having more and more troubles finding the words. She seemed slightly reluctant to let him off the hook and help him out, despite knowing perfectly well what he meant. There hadn't been too many challenges her way that she hadn't managed. Only people who dared to challenge her were Jayne and Kaylee. Everyone else went far to easy on her. So compared to the rest, she was relatively sober.

- Dress the captain like a gorram doll, River mused, finally giving into her pleading brother as well as another fit of giggles. - Layer on layer... won't fit, dress ruin... get old one...

- Think Simon want ya to dress capt'n like a companion, Kaylee translated, trying her best not to laugh as she pictured her captain in one of Inara's get-ups.

She was failing miserably and it was impossible to make her stop.

- And make-up, Simon snorted.

He half-expected the captain to make a fuss or dive at the shot, or even doing some stripping, but instead he gave him a _'just you wait'_ look.

- Alrite, Mal said and turned to grin at Inara. - Lets go get me companionized!

It took Inara a couple of seconds to realize that Mal was actually being serious. Or as serious as he could be, being three... no _four_ sheets to the wind.

- You're... _serious_, she gawped.

He had gotten himself up to a somewhat standing position, and was now waiting for her to come with.

- Boy gave the order, Mal stated. - I'm jus' followin'

- I... ah.., Inara muttered, reluctantly. - I don't think any of my dresses will fit.

- Won't, River giggled.

- Come on, 'Nara, Kaylee pleaded. - It'll be fun.

The companion sighed and gave in, a small part of her smirked at the thought of Mal in a dress. The first minutes after the two had left the room they all sat in silence and slight antisipation, then the shouting started.

- _Jien tah-duh guay_ I'm letting you wear that! No, _sagwa_, you're wearing what I tell you to.

The rest of the crew burst into laughter as Inara's voice carried through the entire ship.

- _Tzao-gao_, Inara shouted.

- Ripped, River muttered and burst into another giggle.

After another ten minutes Mal strolled, no... _slumped_ drunkingly out with a big grin stuck on his face. He was looking as little companion-like as humanly possible, despite Inara's strong efforts to do her job well. Even though he had ripped the fabric, she had to admitt he was a whole world of amusing.

The make-up however was of great success, Inara, despite having some alcohol in her body had even managed to hide Mal's five o'clock shadow. If only she had had a wig to complete the process, but the fact that he was without made him even more hillarious. He grinned and made a courteus bow, or more like half a bow, before he quickly grabbed a chair to preventing him from tipping over.

- Who's da pretty lady, Jayne slurred.

Kaylee was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach, it hurt so bad. Zoe's eyes went back and forth between Jayne and the captain before it became too much and she too was laughing unstoppable.

Simon brought his hands up to hold his head in one place, begging whatever high allmighty power up there to _please_ let him remember this when he sobered up. Jayne was _so_ going to hear about this. Mal didn't seem to have heard Jayne's remark and thought they were laughing at him, something he didn't mind.

There was a definate _ripping_ sound as Mal fell onto his butt. He sheepishly grinned at Inara who was rolling her eyes, but could _not_ hold back a smile.

- Ain't it my turn, he asked, but spinned the bottle before anyone got to answer.

The bottleneck ended almost elegantly at Inara, who still had troubles looking any kind of serious at the captain in drag.

- Druth or Tare, he asked.

- Sorry?

It took Mal a couple of seconds to realize he had made absolutely no sense at all.

- Truth or Dare?

- Truth, Inara replied.

Mals eyes playfully met hers, though in a serious-like manner, though she just couldn't respond the same with her little artwork staring her in the face.

- What'd you feel 'bout me... honestly?

Chills were running down her spine and before her mind could even register the question properly, her arm had gone into autopilot and she had drunk the shot in front of her. Luckily, with the way things were looking Mal would most likely not even remember he asked in the morning.

Before she met more of the disappointing glances from Kaylee and Mal, she took the bottle and gave it a spin, it quickly landing on the mercenary.

- Truth or Dare, Jayne?

This was the first time today that Jayne had Inara challenging him. He eyed her carefully.

- Truth, he decided, as despite Kaylee's little set-back he had not gotten as many truths he refused to answer as dares.

Inara eyed the mercinary. She knew the key to his humiliation didn't lie within anything in his current life, no... she would instead follow Kaylee's tracks and look back to his old one. She pondered about it for minutes, before it finally hit her, she felt like smacking her head for not thinking about it sooner. Her eyes met his with a confident smile, something that made his brows to curl in suspicion, especially when Inara stole a glance towards the mechanic. Even more so, when moonbrain started giggling for no apparent reason.

- Did you have a stuffed animal.., she asked, immediatly noticing his blush and continued. - If so, what was it, what was it called _and_ how old were you when you stopped bringing it to bed with you?

What was it with the women-folk on board and asking these unfair questions? He grumbled loudly as he admitted his defeat and emptied the glass in front of him in a single gulp. At least this meant that it was finally his turn again. He hoped on all mights that he could hit Simon again.

The bottle however found its way to Kaylee. Not as good as Simon, but he could work with it.

- Truth or Dare, girl, he asked.

- Dare, Kaylee replied.

Jayne's smirk just grew as he was brewing his plan. He shook his head slightly to get some clarity, well as close as he could get. He gave Simon a wink, earning him a wide-eyed expression from the doctor, before turning back to Kaylee who watched him, still unaffected _and_ still sporting the unhooked bra.

- I dare ya to feel the doc up.

He almost laughed at the priceless look from Simon. The doctor couldn't do anything except open and close his mouth like a fish caught on land. _No_, this _had_ to be _more_ uncomfortable than that scenario. Jayne was loving this.

Simons eyes searched the crowds for a single person who could speak som sense into the evil mercinary, but nobody met his eyes, not even his sister. Kaylee bit her lip before getting up from her seat. It wasn't until now that Simon noticed how unclothed she was. Sporting only a shirt as her jumpsuit had vanished earlier in the game. She was _breathtaking_...

She sat down on her knees right in front of him, placing both hands on his knees before slowly running them up his thigs. One hand went up to his chest and then around to his back, before gently squeasing his firm butt, the other slowly dipped down to his crotch, cupping him. She was so close, he could feel her breath on various places on the skin. And then it _happened_. He felt himself stiffen and before he knew it he had a _boner_.

It was a quick movement and the pillow he had been sitting on was firmly placed in his lap instead, not quick enough to hide the reason the pillow had been moved. Kaylee looked mighty pleased with herself as she backed off and went back to her seat. Simon had broken a record in how dark shade of red a person could _get_.

Feeling a bit bad for his humiliation, Kaylee grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. Not long after it had landed on the first mate.

- Truth or Dare, Zoe, she asked, cheerfully.

- Truth, Zoe replied after half a minute's thinking.

- When did ya first know you loved Wash, the mechanic asked, curiously.

- Well, Zoe sighed, thinking back the last two years. - I ain't sure when I realized, I guess it kinda grew with time. Tattoo was a first step, but I think when he shaved off his mustache for me that I decided to give'im a chance.

- Wash had a mustache, Kaylee asked, raising her brow.

- Horrible thing, Zoe chuckled.

- Wait'a minute, Wash exclaimed. - I saved that thing for years.

- Gotta'gree with Zoe, 'ere. Was horrible, Mal slurred, drunkenly, with a grin on his face.

Wash crossed his arms and pretended to pout. Zoe smiled and took his face into her hands and asked.

- What would you rather have, some silly mustache that did _not_ suit you? Or me?

Wash gave in and wrapped his arms around her. He could never even stay _pretend_ mad at her for long.

- That's sweet, but can ya get the bottle rollin', Jayne gruffed.

Zoe gave him a look, as if to say _'I can hurt you'_, before grabbing the bottle and giving it a spin.

- Truth or Dare, sweetie, she asked as the bottlneck ended up pointing at River.

- Truth, River answered, not sounding too interessted.

Zoe searched her mind for something, just something that she could ask without it being too daring. She knew very much that Simon hadn't liked the idea of River drinking, that it had been just Kaylee's charm that had gotten the doc to agree to the suggestion. Finally she found what she believed to be an innocent enough quesiton.

- Have you ever kissed a boy?

Simon stared dumbfounded at Zoe, his eyes then widened as he turned his head towards his baby sister.

- _Boring_, River huffed and took the shot in pure spite.

Methodic, she took the bottle and gave it a spin, watching Simon as she waited patiently for the bottleneck to land on her brother.

This had stopped spooking Simon, not because of his drunken condition, but because he was coming to terms with his sisters ability to predict.

- Truth or Dare, River asked.

- Dare, Simon said, feeling somewhat safe in his sisters care.

The only semi-innocent smile told him to think otherwize. She looked from him to Kaylee.

- Kiss her, River commanded to her dumbfonded brother before reapeating herself. - I dare you to kiss Kaylee.

Right about then, there was a loud _bang_ and they spotted Jayne out cold on the floor. It was matter of seconds before Mal too passed out.

- Guess that ends the night, Zoe mused, getting to her feet, dragging her drunken, yet eager husband with her towards their bunk.

- I'm going too, Inara said and gave her best friend a kiss on the temple. - It was a fun game, hope you enjoyed your birthday.

She had left the room, before Kaylee could form a reply.

- Well... guess I ought to.., Simon muttered, trailing off as he got up, trying to look in every other direction than Kaylee, still slightly embarrassed about his reaction earlier.

- Not over, River protested. - Still got to kiss. Or take penalty.

- River, Simon reasoned, well _tried_ to as he was still sloshed. - Game's over. Jayne and Mal passed out.

- _After_ dare was asked, River answered stubbornly and pushed him towards Kaylee.

He gulped, blushing as his body was now pressed up at hers and he was looking into Kaylee's magnetic eyes, her teeth slightly gracing her bottom lip. And it was like someone else took over his body as he captured her lips with his. After that it was pure instinct, their eyes just asked _'your bunk or mine?'_ River grinned as she saw Kaylee taking over the kiss, steering Simon in direction her bunk.

Kaylee didn't let go her hold of Simon, until she had to open up the hatch and climb down. Simon's body was completely overtaken by hormones _and_ alcohol, so the idea of stopping now, was unthinkable. Instead he slid down the ladder after her. He lost his footing and fell backwards against the wall before tripping and falling on top of Kaylee on the floor. Before she even got to asking him he was okay, his lips found their way back to hers.

Soon Kaylee's shirt was pulled over her head and the allready unhooked bra quickly followed. They were so caught up in the moment that neither noticed the hatch finally closing over them.

River giggled as she made sure the hatch wouldn't fall open. Then the crazy girl turned to the kitchen to look at the two sleeping crewmates on the kitchen floor.

- _First to pass out gets stripped_, she repeated to herself and went to work.

The End

AN: There _is_ a sequel, which focuses on the day after, so expect to see a series called "Hangover" here sometime soon.


End file.
